


Christmas?

by MissusMG



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusMG/pseuds/MissusMG
Summary: Cameron plans to spend her holidays alone and just watching movies but Aaron had other plans for them.





	Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft chapter I was working on 2 years ago??? I just thought I should share it. Hope you liked it!

Theodore told me two days ago that his families are having a Christmas dinner. He wanted to introduce Aunt Vicky to his family as his ‘fiancée’. Yeah, they got engage on their Europe vacation and just told me the news last week. It surprised me, for the span of almost a year of being together, they’re now getting married. I bet everyone in the family would be surprise on how a loser looking Theo could ever snag a hot chick like my aunt. Even know then, I still don’t know what aunt Vicky sees in him.

 

Shane and Nina are obviously going to their hometown to celebrate the holidays with their family. And Rosie went along with Aunt Vicky and Theo since aunt Evie and Cedric are there. Aaron hasn’t contacted me or anything. So I guess I have to celebrate the holidays alone. Again.

 

_Whatever, I’m used to it anyway._

I was supposed to spend my Christmas Eve and day like a lonely homey would do. Read the letters and emails from family and relatives. Open up package gifts that your grandparents would always do. And then just sip in hot chocolate and watch whatever is showing on the TV.

 

But then this happened…

 

* * *

 

 

_“I love you, you are my world…” Superman said as he lean to Louise lane’s forehead. Then he carried the spear with powerful weakening green kryptonite and flied over to the hideous beast that psycho made._

_Wonder woman and batman fight off with the beast._

_My mouth was already gaping with amazement watching the epic gladiator battle of the century. A.k.a Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice. Just as I was about to watch on how superman gets stabbed in the chest, the TV screen went black._

_“Nooooo! That scene will haunt me forever if I shall not finish the movie. Who on earth would be cruel to pull the plug out?” I turned around and glared whoever did it._

_To his amusement, Aaron just shook his head._

_“You bitch…” I sneered at him._

_“Get dressed. Pack your things. You’re going with me.” He simple said as he took the bowl of popcorn from my lap and the remote from my hands._

_“Are you aware that I would probably put you on my little shits to kill list?”_

_“Yes, I’m aware that you’re pissed for being a killjoy although I am not aware that you have a kill list.”_

_“I’m supposed to return that movie after Christmas day.” I said and incredously raised my hands in the air. “It was very hard to convince the clerk.”_

_“And I don’t care. Now come on, I’m gonna bring you to with me.” Aaron pulled up to stand on my feet and dragged me to my room. I don’t even know how the heck he knows where my room’s at._

_“Where?” I asked._

_“To my family’s house. There’s this dinner party and my relatives wouldn’t stop bugging me of being girlfriend less. Especially my grandparents.” He explained_

_“I feel ya bruh.” I removed his hold from me and crossed my arms. “But couldn’t you at least texted me or even call me about this? What kind of boyfriend are you?”_

_“An odd one, I supposed.” Aaron grinned cheekily._

 

_"You lucky I like you."_

 

* * *

  

“Are you sure that I should come with you to this dinner party? I’m not very good with meeting new people.” I said as I fiddled with my skirt.

 

I wore a peach embellished dress that has a metallic gold belt. I paired it off with the pink ballerina flats that Rosie gave me as gift last Christmas. My hair was in a right sided braid and I hold it off with a peach flower hair pin that I had since forever. Along with my gold ringed earrings and of course my heart necklace that I also had since forever. Pretty much I look like an embellished belle. And I haven’t worn anything this nice in years.

_Well, you’re meeting with your boyfriend’s family for the first time. They don’t give you a second chance for the first impression._ My sub-consciousness never fails to annoy me and be right at the same time.

 

“I’m sure they’ll love you. And besides, you could always signal me if you’re feeling uncomfortable then we’ll go out to have fresh air.” Aaron glances at me then focus his attention on his driving. He has one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding my hand. He rubs his thumb in my knuckles and gives it a sweet kiss.

 

And he never fails to make me feel okay and make him love more. I admit, I am already hopelessly in love with this idiot but I cannot let anyone know that yet. My heart is just starting to heal from everything the past has done. I’m just enjoy the present.

 

We were currently driving towards his family’s house. And I’ve been anxious and nervous for the past hour. My butt hurts from sitting in the car for three hours and I lost the feeling of my legs a few minutes ago.

 

“…and then I once joined a cult that hunts unicorn kittens who wanted to take over the world.”

 

_Okay, wait what?_

 

“The heck?” I looked at Aaron with a confused expression.

 

“You’ve been in outer space far too long. So I had to pull you back to the real world.”

 

“But seriously, unicorn kittens?” I raised an eyebrow at him while my mouth curls up. “They’re too cute and harmless.”

 

“But, they could also use that cuteness to control peoples mind.” He flickered my nose then I crinkled it.

 

“There’s a mass difference between cuteness and adorable. Maybe an adorable creature would over power them.”

 

There was a weird silence.

 

“Okay, I’m terminating this conversation about unikitties conquering the world now. Because we’re here.”

 

Aaron parked the car in front of a massive Victorian (that has a Spanish manor type) home. I gap while looking outside the car window. I didn’t even notice Aaron had already stepped out from the car and opened the door on my side. He held his hand out like a chilvaorus person would do. He grinned at my awe struck expression as he helps me get out of the car.

 

“Prepare to be amazed.” I hooked my arm around his as we walked to the double doors of the house.

 

“Dude, this would beat up my grandparents’ house.” I said as we entered the main foyer.

 

“Well, I do have a lot of relatives.”

 

“Does anyone even know this side of you?” I asked him.

 

“Sean and Kendall know. They’re family are close friends of my father, so just expect them to be here also.”

 

“Now I know how Shane feels like.” I muttered down.

 

We walked towards a very modern looking living room that has creamed colored walls and a Victorian colored carpet. There was a fireplace too and a chandelier in the middle. Leather sofas and soft couches surround the place. I glanced around the place when something caught my eye.

 

I slipped out from Aarons hand and chuckled when I saw a picture of Aaron, proudly standing above the fireplace. I lifted up and turned around to see a wide-eyed blushing face of Aaron.

 

“Awww… you look so cute in here!” I cooed as Aaron blushed more.

 

The picture was a ten-year old Aaron that has freckles and braces, smiling widely at the camera while wearing a superman costume. A younger girl, which I guessed is his sister or something because of the matching super girl outfit, was grinning evilly behind him. I think she was probably going to prank him or something.

 

I took my phone out and quickly took a snap of it. 

 

Aaron quickly went up to me and took the picture frame from my hands. He then, after he put it back in fireplace, he tried to reach for my phone.

 

He glared at me when he couldn’t reach it from my hands. “Delete that photo.”

 

I stuck my tongue at him. “No. I think I’ll keep this. And besides, this is perfect payback for teasing me last time.”

 

“You could have other pictures but not that!” he launched himself at me but I swiftly dodge his body and ran.

 

“Oh, so there are other embarrassing and blackmail good pictures I should know about?”

 

I started to laugh hysterically when he fell into the floor. I took another shot of him with my phone. While he is busy with that, I quickly made two copies and hid the extra pictures in a folder that he could never open.

 

“Gotcha!” I squealed when two arms wrapped around my waist, especially at my tickled spot. I lost my grip of my phone and it dropped to the ground. With a small thud, to my relief.

 

But to my horror, Aaron started to tickle me.

 

_Damn him_.

 

“A-aron s-top it! Hahaha…” ugh, when I get my revenge on him I will surely ask Shane for help.

 

“Not until you’ll say sorry.”

 

“F-for what? K-killing your e-ego?” I manage to say as I wriggled out from his hold. But he tickled me more.

 

_AARON BLACKWOOD I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!_

 

“I’m sure you won’t don’t that, babe.” He whispered on my ear huskily that made my cheeks go red alert.

 

_Damn him._

 

I got irritated that much so I had to step on his foot so he could let me go. He cursed out loud and glared at me.

 

“I hate you.” I breathe out as I put my hands on my knees. I took my phone off the floor and put it in my pocket.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

“What’s going on here?” someone spoke up from the staircase.

 

We both looked up and saw an elegant woman, dressed in red laced gown, going down the staircase. She looked like she was in her late thirties. Her gracefulness reminds me of my mom, whenever there’s a formal party in the house.

 

“Mother,” Aaron smiled at her. When she finally was at the bottom, Aaron hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

 

“Oh honey, I’ve missed you. You never visit here anymore.” she says as she pinched Aaron’s cheeks. Then she turned to me. “And who’s this beauty?”

 

I shyly smiled at her which she returned. I was about to say my name when I was cut off.

 

“Anne, have you seen my neck tie? I could’ve sworn I left it in the-“ a man wearing an expensive looking tux, probably a few years older than Aaron’s mom, walked in and stopped when he noticed us. “Oh! I didn’t knew Aaron was bringing a guest here.”

 

Aaron went up to my side and put his hand on my shoulders. “Cam, meet my parents, Jeremy and Anne Ozera. Mom, Dad, meet Cameron Cadwell, my girlfriend.”

 

Aaron’s mother cheered in glee as she rushed in and hugged me.

 

“Ooohh! You look so pretty than I’ve imagined.” she gushed out after she hugged me. “It’s finally nice to meet the girl my son has been talking about!”

 

“Good things I hope.” I glanced at Aaron who looked like he wanted to end his embarrassment.

 

“Cadwell? Like Alexander Cadwell?” Aaron’s father asked.

 

“Yes, he’s my granddad.” I said.

 

“How’s the old man been doing?”

 

“Fine, actually.”

_“IS AARON HERE?”_ someone yelled upstairs and in a swish moment, Aaron was tackled into a hug by a brunette girl who was wearing a dark green pleated dress and a hat with a bow detail.

 

“Ashley, get you heavy butt of me.” Says Aaron, trying to remove his sister grip off him.

 

I recognize the girl is his sister. It’s kind of funny and weird because all of their names start with an A, except for Aaron’s father. Although, why is Aaron’s last name isn’t Ozera? Is Mr. Ozera a stepfather or so?

 

“Hey! Apron Aaron is here!”

“How have you been, kidddo?”

“It’s been a while.”

 

Soon, the foyer is filled with his family and relatives. Aaron was surrounded by people and I was just in the corner looking at him. Geez, he does have a lot of relatives.

 

_I wonder what it would feel like if we had a family like this._ My sub-consciousness said.

 

Unfortunately, for the both of us, we could never feel anything like that.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk how this ended??


End file.
